Drenched In The Rain
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: -Sanada x OC- ch.4 UP! Yukari Azume, an average young girl, suddenly finds herself being married to Sanada due to an arrangement that came out of the blue. Will the two become a happy couple? Or will Yukari fail to please him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: While our souls are drenched in the rain, our eyes unexpectedly meet.**

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis and its characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

---

Stuck inside the classroom for hours, Yukari can't help but feel sleepy. In fact, she was already asleep while the teacher is still there, giving a lecture about Mendel's law. Lo and behold, sleeping in class is never allowed; thus, when the teacher noticed what Yukari had been up to, he did not hold back himself into screaming at her. "AZUME-SAN!!"

Yukari, who was wandering around dreamland, was hit back by harsh reality, eyes wide open in a split second as she responded, "Y-yes, sensei?"

The teacher shook his head and sighed. "Azume-san, we all know what should not be done here in class, don't we?"

Yukari lowered her head and nodded. She was blushing profusely because she made another act in class that would be more or less embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, sensei," she spoke.

---

Everything would have ended up in detention if not for the magical bell ring that saved Yukari.. for the ninth time. As she packed her things and was about to go home, she noticed that it was starting to the rain. "Great," Azume thought. "I left my umbrella at home."

She went out of the classroom and walked her way towards the exit. No one would bother to speak to her, except for one.

"Yuuka-chan! Yuuka-chan!" a loud voice shrilled through the hallway, creating echoes of the high-pitched call.

Yukari turned her head and greeted her only friend at school, Mikan Tsugaki. "Tsuagki-chan, good afternoon."

"How are you, Yuuka-chan? It seems that you aren't alright today," Mikan looked at her friend, who was smiling sadly.

"Uh.. no, it's nothing!" she waved her right hand back and forth, telling her friend to not mind it. "Shall we go home, Tsugaki-chan?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to leave this inferno! Hahaha!"

---

At Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu, practice matches and other activities had been cancelled in the tennis club due to the unexpected rainfall. "There is a 45.67 percent that it would rain today," Yanagi, the data master said as the other regulars were gathered together inside the clubroom.

"Geez, it sucks! I was about to win against this ball of fat during the game!" Niou, Rikkaidai's trickster snickered while pointing at Marui. "Can we just continue it?"

"We can't, Niou-kun. If we continue to play in the rain, we may catch some kind of sickness, resulting to us not being able to participate in the upcoming tournament." Yagyuu, his doubles partner told him.

"Yeah, Yagyuu's right," Marui nodded, "...and DON'T CALL ME A BALL OF FAT!!"

Niou smirked while Marui was pissed off, their little cat fights being a typical scenario among the regulars. Yukimura just smiled at them while Sanada was starting to get annoyed once again by the redhead and the trickster's bickering. He was the first one to pack his things and left the clubroom.

"Sanada!" Yukimura called out. "Are you going home?"

"Yes, Yukimura. I need to," with that, Sanada slammed the door shut and left the other regulars to themselves. "Fufu.. it seems that Sanada is in a bad mood," Rikkaidai's captain called.

"One more set! What was it with this weather!?" Sanada thought. He was infuriated because his much-awaited match with Yukimura was ended abruptly by the heavy rain. Yanagi's prediction was right; it made him frown with ire.

Not content with the tennis practice today in their school and wanted to hit some more balls, Sanada went to the tennis court near the train station. He doesn't mind if he's soaked, wet, or whatever -- he just wanted to play tennis. More tennis.

---

When the train reached the second stop, Yukari had to bid goodbye to her friend.

"I'm sorry, Tsuagki. I guess I'll have to leave now."

Tsugaki looked at the window, then at her friend, "Are you sure, Yukari? It's pouring buckets of water. If you want, you can stay at my place until the rain stops. That way, you won't catch any--"

"Thank you, Tsugaki," Yukari smiled at her friend. "As much as I'd like to, I would go with you; however, I really need to go home or else okaa-san and otou-san will be mad at me."

"But--"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Tsugaki couldn't disagree no more as she watched her friend leave the train, waving goodbye to her. "Take care, Tsugaki! See you tomorrow."

"That Yuuka-chan," Tsugaki said in her mind as she smiled back at her friend, "I hope she'll be truly fine."

After the train was out of sight, Yukari left the train station. When she reached the exit, she was met by the harsh, cold wind. The rain was enraged and the lightning flashed here and there madly, as misty gray clouds proliferated in the wide sky. Putting her bag over her head, Yukari ran towards her way home. She could feel the cold water drop and flow on her bare skin, and her clothes touched by countless raindrops that fell from the sky.

---

Finishing it all off with his invisible swing, Sanada had finally decided to leave for home. He was soaked in rain as if he had taken a bath. Gathering up all his things and wearing back his jersey, Sanada departed the place. "This is bad. If I ever catch a cold and had a flu, I would not be able to play in the tournament."

Sanada was pondering deeply about the scenes that would have possibly occured if the unwanted consequences were met, he did not notice a girl coming on her way, and it soon resulted as the collision of the two people.

That girl, who was not also looking where's going, happened to be our dear Yukari. Apparently, Sanada was not taken away too much by the impact of Yukari bumping into him, but the girl was not strong enough to maintain her balance and so, she fell on her butt. Oh, how hopeless and feeble did she look, dear!

Cracking one eye open, Yukari glanced at the mystery man who knocked her out. In a moment, their eyes suddenly meet.

Looking at the face of the person under the cap, she could tell that he was good looking. His eyes tinted with pure amber blended well with his stoic yet enthralling face. Now, Yukari was gaping there like an idiot at the man that stood before him.

Looking at the face of the person in front of him, Sanada could tell she was clueless of who he is. Her crimson red eyes were gazing at his golden ones, but he doesn't want a staring contest in the middle of the rain so he averted his glance from her. Sanada mumbled something like "Watch where you're going," and left the girl without any apology instead of lending a hand. Okay, he was half guilty for what happened, but he wasn't someone like Yagyuu! He felt a bit sorry for the girl, but she isn't someone whom he must give importance to!

Yukari was back to herself again as she picked up her bag and stood to her full height. She looked back at the young man who was going towards the other direction, his beautiful eyes emblazoned on her mind. She had never seen such a handsome man like him her entire life. Alas, she made a fool out of herself again, and in front of a stranger this time. She slapped her forehead. "This sucks."

---

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" Yukari shouted while knocking the door. Her mother opened the door and Yukari was shocked to see her mother in such a bright and cheerful mood amidst the gloomy and dull weather. It was pure contrast.

"Good afternoon, Yuuka-chan!" her mother literally dragged her wet daugher to the living room. "We have some good news for you!"

Her mother greeting her happily in a high-pitched tone made Yukari perplexed and utter surprise did befall on her. "Oh dear," Yukari thought, "Get ready for some weird surprises here."

She also saw her otou-san who was equally ecstatic as her mother, which freaked Yukari out. What's happening in their house!? Were her parents possessed!? Yukari made a mental note to herself to call a Shinto priest later this evening.

"Sit, sit here!" Yukari's mother dropped her daughter on the futon and soon her parents were sitting in front of her. "Now, Yukari.. we know this is very, very, surprising, but believe us, this is all for your future!"

"You haven't even started telling me what this is all about otou-san," Yukari sweatdropped.

Yukari saw her mother coughed and elbowed her father. He took a deep breath before letting out a happy squeal, "Yukari, you will be marrying someone from the Sanada clan soon!!"

"W-what!?" Yukari's eyes widened like saucers. This couldn't be happening.

"You're kidding, right?" she raised an eyebrow to her parents.

"No."

"I don't believe it!" Yukari slammed her fist angrily on the table.

"Why dear, why?" her surprised mother asked her.

"Because... they are of nobility and there's not a single chance on Earth that they would choose a family like us!"

"Daughter, we may not be as noble as them, but at least our family had been loyal to them ever since."

"That's enough reason to--"

"Yukari," her father looked at her seriously into the eyes, "It's important, not only for us, but to them, also."

---

"Is that true, otou-san?" Yukari was flabbergasted.

"Yes, the head of the Sanada clan, Takunogi-san, is eager to let the heir of his title, Genichirou-san, be married to a responsible wife who will help their clan as Takunogi-san's condition is getting worse; thus, he picked you, Yukari."

"B-but, why me?"

"As of now, we don't know the reason as to why Takunogi-san chose you; that's why we're going to pay a visit to the Sanada residence tonight."

"Ah, I see.."

Marriage, clan, nobility.. many things are spinning around Yukari's head now. As the first daughter of the Azume clan, she has to follow orders, though it's against her will. Everything seems to be clouded in mystery right now, but soon she will find out the truth behind all of this.

The rain didn't cease to fall that night.

---To Be Continued---

Chapter 2: Meeting her destined husband, knowing his rules, and seeing a familiar face-- what will happen to Yukari!? Please stay tuned.


	2. Flightless bird, soaring eagle

**Chapter 2:** Flightless bird, soaring eagle

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis and its characters belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

---

"Genichirou! What happened to you? Are you alright?! It's already six in the evening," the mother of Rikkaidai's vice captain was so surprised to see her son dripping wet from the rain.

Sanada shrugged. "I'm fine, okaa-san," with that, he entered their house and went upstairs. Before he could open the door, he heard his mother calling for his name once again.

"Genichirou! Come down here after you change your clothes, okay?"

"Yes," Sanada opened the door to his room and closed it after he had come inside.

This day was exhausting, disappointing and irritating for him. All he wanted is to settle his soul to rest by practicing Kendo. That was the only thing that could help him keep himself, Sanada said thought, in addition to improving his skills, of course.

After changing from his wet clothes to dry ones, Sanada went downstairs and saw his mother waiting for him. From the look on her face, Sanada could tell this is something urgent. He followed after his mother to the living room and saw his father waiting for him there. There was also an unexpected visitor, who is his grandfather. Sanada's eyes were filled with utter shock, but he managed to retain his stoic expression.

"Why is he here?" he asked himself. Paying no heed to the questions that started to fill up his mind, he bowed to them. "Good afternoon."

"Genichirou, please sit," his grandfather told him.

He did what his grandfather told him to and he sat in front of them, his mother alongside with him. The tension in the living room was so dense that Genichirou could not breathe easily. For a moment, silence had invaded the room as the raindrops could be heard from outside. He's right; it has to be something of dire importance.

"Now," his father coughed. "Please listen to your grandfather."

The young man who paid attention to them intently nodded.

"Genichirou, we all know that by the rules of our family, you will be the next one inheriting the highest position of the clan after I pass away." his grandfather said, eyes looking at the stern heir before him.

"Before leaving my place, I wanted to make sure that our family is in good hands, to which I wouldn't deny the fact that I'm certain about one thing. I made a good decision of choosing you, Genichirou, to be the descendant of my title. As the time passed, it also came to me that we should bring up your matrimonial issues to guarantee the continual progression of our clan and maintaining our noble reputation," his grandfather continued, "thus, I decided to pick up your future wife."

Upon hearing this, Genichirou's eyes widened. His grandfather was not surprised to see his grandson express such emotion; it was natural. "There, there, Genichirou. I know this is kind of shocking, but trust your grandfather's decision. It's for your own good."

Sweat trickled down Genichirou's face as he nearly gasped for air. Him.. marrying.. having.. a.. wife!? He had so many things he want to accomplish, he still wants to prove many--

"Genichirou, I would like to inform you that when I said about deciding on your wife, I did not say you will be marrying her immediately. For now, the two of you will have to stay unmarried for the time being. We are not rushing things here, grandson; this arranged marriage can wait."

Genichirou was able to remain calm after knowing that (though he did not freak even before hearing it) and asked, "To whom will I be married to, grandfather?"

"To Yukari-san of the Azume clan," his grandfather responded.

Azume clan? Genichirou contemplated in his mind. He remembered that said clan are not of aristocracy and is merely of a middle class family either. Why would he be married to that Yukari?

"The Azume clan does not clearly belong to the upper class like us, but they have been responsible and admirable. They aren't noble, but they aren't like those of landed gentry who hide their soiled blunders and unacceptable faux pas under their golden masks. Azume clan is a trustworthy clan, that's why I'm confident they won't fail us--" Genichirou's father was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ah, there they are," the old man beamed.

---

"Okaa-san, you're knocking too loudly!" Yukari scolded her mother.

"Relax, Yuuka! By the way, hold that cake or it will end up falling on the floor!"

"But this isn't that big to begin with.."

The door opened. Sanada's mother greeted them, "Azume-san! A pleasant evening to you."

Yukari and her parents bowed before them and with gave the woman a synchronized greeting, "Good evening too, Sanada-san."

"Please, come inside," Sanada's mother had politely invited them to enter the house as Yukari and her parents followed.

Yukari looked around the house when she went in. "Wow, fit for a noble family, eh?" she said to herself while walking along the vast hallway. There were many many rooms around and the Shoji doors seemed to be made of the highest quality. Yukari smirked inwardly and jokingly thought, "Heh, I guess this isn't a bad decision, either..."

Yukari turned her head forward only to know that they have already arrived in the huge yet traditional living room of the rich clan. As they went in there, she observed the members of the Sanada family. A strict-looking grandfather, a serious father, and there's her future husband who is---

"EEH!!?" Yukari suddenly yelped out. Thank goodness she still had the cake on her hands. Nevertheless, everyone else gave odd looks to Yukari, who lowered her head and felt ashamed of herself. "Way to go, baka Yukari," she mumbled to herself.

"What is it, Yukari-san?" Sanada's mother asked.

Yukari shook her head and looked away, "Sorry, Sanada-san; it was nothing."

She helplessly makes a fool out of herself all the time.

---

To tell the truth, seeing Yukari there also made the Genichirou a bit startled. His body stiffened even more and his eyes were glistened with a different kind of light. The girl who bumped into him this afternoon and the one who's gonna marry him soon.. is one!?

Genichirou could only sigh in exasperation. He rubbed his temples repeatedly after absorbing all the facts into his mind. "Yes, I think I'll be needing to practice Kendo more often than not," he thought.

---

After two painstaking hours passed (during that hour, both parties have talked about Yukari transferring to Rikkaidai, other negotiations and the like), Yukari's parents decided to leave for home.

"Thank you very much for this wondrous opportunity to meet you, Sanada-san," her parents bowed to Genichirou's grandfather and shook hands with him. "We will not fail you, and we promise to return the trust that you gave to us."

Genichirou could see his grandfather's face painted in satisfaction. "It's clear, then; Genichirou and Yukari-san will be both married to each other soon."

"No, I don't want to hear that sentence again!" Genichirou screamed inside.

"Yes, they will make a happy couple and make beautiful children for us," Sanada's father smiled. Genichirou really needs aspirin at that moment. Yukari definitely felt the urge to bang her head against the wall.

As they were about to leave, Sanada's mother notified them, "It's still raining heavily outside. Are you sure you want to leave now?"

"Now that you think about it," Yukari's father nodded.

"Saa, why don't you all stay in here for tonight? Feel free to use the guest rooms." An air of welcoming warmth passed through the Azume family.

"Oh, thank you! But we'll be fine," Yukari's father said, "except for Yuuka-chan here.."

Yukari gulped. She was thinking what her parents were planning about. "This is not good," she bit her lip.

"Yes," there was tone of mischief in her mother's voice, "Yuuka-chan, you can stay here for tonight. Isn't that alright, Sanada-san?"

Sanada's parents happily nodded, "Of course, it's alright."

Yukari could feel her parents chuckling evilly behind her. They will pay for this one day, she thought.

"Okaa-san, I think I should go with--"

"AAAHH!!! MY FOOT!! IT HURTS!! YUKARI GOODBYE!" Before they could respond to her, Yukari's father dragged his wife out and left their daughter in her husband would-be's residence.. poor daughter.

Yukari turned her head to Sanada's parents and bowed before them, "I am sorry for what happened."

Sanada's mother gave a pat on Yukari's back, "Don't mind it, Yukari-san. Come in, you are welcome here, since you are my future daughter-in-law, right? Fufufu.."

"On a second thought," Yukari told herself, "My parents could be less insane than the ones here."

"Ne, since you'll be together soon, why don't you sleep in Genichirou's room tonight?"

"EEEH!?"

---

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening, Sanada thought. A girl in his room!? He wanted to say no, but his "obedient son" instincts came in as he nodded before he could refuse, he found himself with Yukari in a single room. His room, to be exact.

She just sat there like a newly-transported package box, all fragile and stiff. He was thankful that she was not annoying and loud, though. Nevertheless, she was weird. Was it her first time seeing a carpeted floor that she kept looking down at it?

"Ehem," he coughed, and she suddenly lifted her head up, wiggling from her sitting position in fear. Yes, she should be scared.

"First of all, I would like to make it clear that there should be no body contact between the two of us tonight," Sanada told her in an authoritative tone. He does care about his virginity in any case.

Yukari just nodded. After that, Sanada handed her a very thick book which had "Rules for guests" on its cover. She blinked a few times at him. "You prepared this, Sanada-kun?" the question was itching her out.

"No." He said curtly.

"This is challenging," she thought. "Sanada-kun is a very reserved man, in my opinion. I should do my best to be deserving to him!" Yukari's eyes were shining with determination. The other person on the room, however, was too busy looking outside to notice. Sanada just wanted to end everything now. She wasn't his responsibility (...yet), but he feels restless. It was just starting; he couldn't give up.

"Sanada-kun," he heard her soft voice call out, reminding him of the sound cats make when they purr, "Could you explain the eleventh rule, please?" she timidly asked.

They were total opposites, he noted, and there's only one place he could see where his future leads to because of this: Hell.

"Give me that," he commanded her. Yukari followed and soon he explained to her all the rules. All 123 rules, briefly yet precisely.

Yukari would only nod during those 45 minutes of Sanada's explanation. She was grateful that there was no rule that said breathing is not allowed.

"I need to go somewhere else," Sanada said, carrying his kendo sword with him as he opened the door.  
"Wait here."

Yukari gave her the look of agreement and after that, he left her alone in his room. Yukari opened the rule book again, trying to understand why such book exists in the first place. Her mind was floating around something else... then, he came into her mind. Genichirou Sanada.

Remembering his face and eyes, she shook her head and suppressed all her thoughts about him. She was not going to act like a sick fangirl, for her own sake.

"Why can't I stop thinking of him?"

---

It was already midnight and Yukari was still all by herself in the room. She was now wearing a sleeping yukata (Sanada's mother was kind enough to lend her one) and was on the cold floor, trying to fall into a peaceful slumber.

"Well, how could one sleep tight if they're in someone else's room, not to mention it's a room owned by an opposite sex?"

Yukari looked outside and saw that the rain had ceased to fall. The clouds made way for the brilliant stars that shone endlessly that night. She smiled at them, and hoped for a shooting star to come.

She gazed at the velvet moon, its light bathing her in full white. There was nothing but the cold wind that brushed her long, violet hair as it went through her direction. Yukari froze with the sensation.

After a few minutes, a falling object passed by her eyes. "A shooting star!" she said.

She closed her palms together and made a wish... for someone.

After wishing, Yukari stood up and left the room. His house is too huge for her that eventually, she got lost. Yukari frantically searched her way back to Sanada's room when sensed a familiar aura behind one of the doors near her.

Making sure she will not be caught red-handed, Yukari made an effort to walk silently as she approached the door and slowly sliding it open a bit.

A second after that, she was stunned.

An enchanting, handsome young man was practicing with his deadly katana in the midst of the late night. She could not take her eyes off at this magnificent being; she fell into his alluring spell. His deep brown eyes were shining more brightly than those stars that she had seen, as if his eyes were made of shimmering diamonds. His clothes exposed his manly chest and well-toned muscles; his strong arms holding on to the sword with the least effort he had to make. He was dream that came into life, she thought. Yukari had never seen someone this perfect at kendo. He turned around as he slashed everything behind him in a precise lift of the sword. She realized that he was really too far from him, like comparing a soaring eagle with a flightless bird. He--

"What are you doing here?"

Yukari gasped upon hearing his voice. She was pondering deeply about him that she did not notice she was exposed. She sighed, lowered her head down.. and bowed. "I'm sorry." she weakly spoke, trembling with fear.

His eyes were menacing with anger, as fierce as the tiger's. She was the prey and he was the predator, Genichirou Sanada.

"Go to the room, now. Don't ever do that, or I'll make you regret it. Leave!" his reprimanding voice stabbed through her heart.

Her feet wouldn't move. She was too frightened.

"Didn't you hear me?" she looked up to him, and she thought he was significantly different from what she had previously seen. She made a promise to herself to never make Sanada angry ever again.

Her eyes were streaming with tears as she left immediately as she finally had the strength to rise and walk away. "Idiot!" she hid her face behind her hands and ran away. It was her fault, wasn't it? She should have listened, but no, she was taken away by the young man's greatness, that she forgot she was nothing but a mere shadow to him.

"Girls.." Sanada shook his head.

---

He missed it again. For the fifth time.

Sanada held down his katana. His concentration was completely lost.

"Why can't I hit it right this time?"

Feeling that he had enough practice for that night, Sanada returned to his room. He felt that sleeping could only save his distracted mind.

He slowly opened the door to not awake everyone. Afterwards, he saw her.

She was already sleeping.. on the floor. Sanada approached his sleeping future wife and glanced at his bed. The bedsheets weren't wrinkled and the blankets were still folded neatly like what it looked like this morning, so that means she has not slept nor sat on his bed.

"There were no rules saying that it's not allowed to sleep on this bed," Sanada thought. He looked back at Yukari, staring at her face. She was curled up to herself and she had no blankets whatsoever, just sleeping on the floor. Light from the Sun suddenly crossed through her face and he noticed a single teardrop on her eyes that sparkled for second before it flowed down on her face. She was holding on to herself very tight, arms clutched to her body. Yukari looked like a small child dozing off.

Sanada felt his heart being pinched while looking at her. Normally, this doesn't even break out his cold heart. "Perhaps I was too harsh?" his brows furrowed together. He felt guilty for the girl. She was _too _scared. This is a miserable beginning for both of them.

The emperor of Rikkaidai sighed as he resigned to all his thoughts and went to his bed. He wanted to take a long nap or his head burst out of stress!

---

Sanada had been in his bed for two hours, but still was not asleep. He was disturbed, yet he didn't know why. He gave up on sleeping and stood up. He looked over at Yukari, who was still on the floor.

"For a guest like her.." he thought. "She doesn't deserve this."

He silently went near Yukari and carried her carefully in his arms, making sure that she doesn't wake up. She was a bit heavy, Sanada noted, but there were things heavier than her that he carried before, so he didn't mind it. Her body was so close to his, her breath touching his bare skin. Yes, and this was Sanada who said any body contact between him and Yukari must not be established. As he laid her down on his bed, he could hear her heartbeat beating harmonically with his and a gentle whisper from her dreams that flung to his ears. "I'm sorry..." he heard.

Sanada sighed, his eyes unable to look at her. He felt his cheeks turn red. No, Sanada Genichirou would never blush, or rather, Sanada Genichirou can never be seen blushing in front of people, even those who are close to him.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry to you," he thought as he gazed sternly at her. He wasn't as cold as what they think he is! He knows that he should apologize if it was his fault.

Sanada wrapped her in a blanket before leaving the room.

---

**A/N:** I don't know what Sanada's residence really looks like (I have only seen the dojo), so let's just assume there is a staircase there. ^^;) I also apologize if this chapter sounded boring, but I promise I will make the next chapters better than this! I swear, writing this chapter was very, very, difficult.

Oh, and "Yuuka" is Yukari's nickname. I think "Yuuka" sounds better than "Yuka", ne?

Next on chapter 3: bentou preparation, school and house transferring, more rules.. will Sanada and Yukari's relationship be developed? Or will another fight ensue?

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. The Only Refrainment I Feel

**Chapter 3:** The Only Refrainment I Feel

**Disclaimer: **Prince Of Tennis and its characters belong Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

---

The Sun had greeted Sanada and Yukari late in the morning. The stern vice-captain opened his eyes slowly and he saw a familiar face close to him.

It was Yukari, who was still sleeping soundly by his side. Sanada moved his eyes around to see that his arms had been holding on to Yukari's hips, and his face was only an inch away from her. Yes, he decided last night that there was nothing wrong with sleeping with his fiancée in one bed, and since the floor was too cold for him, Sanada sneaked up to his bed. Holding Yukari while he was unconscious of it was not in his plans, though. He felt his head cringe as he carefully removed his hands from the girl's hips. Her hair was fluttering on his cheeks and her breath meekly touched his bare neck.

Only after that when Sanada realized that there was school today. Not only for him, but for Yukari, too! He gritted his teeth in anger and blamed his lost of self-discipline for what happened. He stood up on his bed, letting go of the girl beside him and went out of the room. This woke Yukari up.

"Hmm.." she searched for the clock, and found it standing on the coffee table. "Seven in the morning.." she thought absentmindedly. "Wait. Seven in the morning!?"

That's when the clumsy female hurriedly fixed herself up and made the bed before leaving the bedroom. Yukari was surprised to see that her uniform for Rikkaidai had already been there (she even thought that her parents were really plotting about this engagement that they had her new uniform prepared ahead of time), but there was no remaining time to ponder about it. Especially at this very minute.

---

"Remember, when we're at school, forget that we know each other," he commanded her icily.

"Yes," she nodded.

Sanada doesn't like this idea. The idea of letting Yukari enter Rikkaidai. Is it really necessary to send them to same schools? He was totally certain his head was catching up on another migraine. His obnoxious teammates wouldn't really help either, so this morning, Sanada was less enthusiastic to attend practice.

He glanced over at Yukari, who was walking up behind him. Her eyes continued to look on the ground, her head perpetually lowered like a poor slave. Was she angry to him because of what happened last night? Did she resent him? Sanada realized that he was not thinking the "Sanada" way anymore, so he shrugged off all his thoughts and raised his head up and high, like the noble, stoic emperor we know, walking his way to Rikkai.

Sanada noticed the shimmering Sun up above, together with the white patches on the sky also known as the clouds. The cicadas were chirping peacefully like nothing happened yesterday. Rain fell madly the day before this morning, actually. He had lots of things to do today and the tennis regulars need to be trained to the fullest for the nationals. Even though it was clearly seen that their third win at the Nationals is at the palm of their hands, they shouldn't be overly careless. The--

THUMP.

Sanada felt something bumped into his back. He turned around and saw Yukari. He frowned at her, "What's the problem?"

Yukari looked at him with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Sanada-kun. I didn't see you stopped walking and I kept on moving forward so I.. uh, bumped into you." once again, she stated in her mind.

Sanada blinked. He stopped walking?

He gave her the look of doubt. Yukari started to feel chilly. She tried to think of a way to divert his attention. They're not going to fight up just because he stopped walking!

"Uh.. Sanada-kun, I think we are late," she smiled sheepishly at him.

Oh no.

---

Thank goodness Sanada had a skill for stealth. He was not sure what other people who saw him on the street thought of him, though. Running madly with a girl he carried in a kidnapper-like style, tch. He was starting to disappoint his family and destroy their reputation.

When they were just a step away from the school's gate, Sanada reminded Yukari: "Do not forget what I said, or something you don't like might happen," his stern face was in place.

"Yes, Sanada-kun," yay for making my life more miserable, she thought.

As the couple entered the gate, they both parted ways and went to their respective classes. Yukari felt as if she was entering a new dimension since Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu (way too long for a school name, Yukari noted) looked entirely different from her former school. Aside from that, she's officially lost!!!!

Yukari looked everywhere and frantically searched for her classroom. "It wasn't my fault anyway! It's my first day here and I don't even know that I'll be transferring to this school at first place!"

"2-A, 2-A, 2-A... WHERE IS THAT ROOM!?" Yukari ran from here to there like a crazy nut case on the hallway.

---

Sanada opened the door and was relieved to see that their teacher was not there yet. Yukimura and Yanagi were already in their respective seats, though.

"Just in time, Sanada," the data master greeted him as Sanada went to sit on his chair. "Konamura-sensei will soon be here approximately after 1.436782 minutes pass."

"Good morning, Genichirou. Has something happened?" Their captain would never fail to give him a teasing smile every single day.

"Hn."

"There is 34% chance that Sanada woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Yanagi nodded sagely.

"Much more accurate if you say I woke up beside a person who is wrong to be on my bed this morning." Sanada thought.

"Your prediction seems fairly accurate, Renji, seeing the emperor forgetting to wear his neck tie today," Yukimura's smile grew wider.

Sanada looked at his uniform. Oh dear, why a model student like him forget the uniform code!? Sanada realized how beautiful and smooth his desk was that morning, and how rightful it is for him to slam his head on it.

---

By the end of classes, everything went well for Yukari. Fortunately, this "Yagyuu Hiroshi" helped her find her room and she was thankful for a gentleman like him. The sad part is that when Yukari entered the room, their teacher arrived way too earlier than her.

She was all by herself. Not that they're afraid of her or something, but no one would approach. "Heh, still the same here. I'm the "Shadow" of the class."

As Yukari took a glance outside the window, she noticed some tennis courts within the school grounds. "I want to see Sanada-san there!" she felt excitement rushing to her nerves. Yukari knew that Sanada was part of Rikkai's tennis club due to the huge tennis bag she saw him carry.

As she was about to leave her seat, she remembered about what Sanada said to her.

_"Remember, when we're at school, forget that we know each other."_

"Maybe I should be away from him when we're at school then. Aw, no fun!" she glowered. She just wants to see him practice, yet she restrained herself from doing so.

She looked back outside the window, and decided for herself that she should just wait for Sanada after tennis practices are over.

---

"The accuracy training is over. Move over to the tennis courts and have your practice matches with your designated partners!" Sanada announced. If ever one of them slacks off, then they may need an awakening slap by himself!

"Hai!"

The emperor continued to stand there, amidst the heat of the tangerine Sun, observing everyone from the regulars to the other tennis members. Yes, all of them must be in order and this is also a good way of distracting himself from all those events in their house.

Not to mention his fiancée (he dubbed her as his "nightmare"), was in the same school as him. Sanada let out an exasperated sigh. This did not pass through Yukimura's eyes without any notice. He approached the vice captain and asked, "Is there something wrong, Sanada?"

"There is, there is! In our house! Oh, if only I could tell you what kind of miserable events fate has endowed upon me for the last twenty four hours," Sanada screamed inside his mind, but of course, he wouldn't say that aloud. Especially in front of the regulars. "I'm fine, Don't worry." he replied.

"Hmm.. but your face contradicts your statement. You look.. disturbed." Yukimura told him. "Would you like to play a match against me, so that we'll be able to do something worthwhile during practice?" he smiled.

Sanada nodded.

"Let me just get my tennis racket first."

While doing so, Sanada's absentmindedly eyes absentmindedly glanced at the cerulean sky, then at the school building. Everyone has already left their... wait, who's that girl on the window!?

Sanada frowned. So she was looking at them... or only at him?

"Sanada?" Oops, he was taking so long just to get his racket.

Sanada walked in and with the tennis racket in his hands, said: "Let's play."

"Fufufu, this is going to be interesting."

---

"Game and match won by Sanada, 7-6!"

Yukimura and Sanada's match lasted the whole afternoon, as the two fiercely played against one another. Sanada gained an upper hand with the incredibly swift return, blazing with utter speed.

"Congratulations, Sanada. It's your first win," Yukimura smiled.

"Hn," Sanada just hid his eyes under his cap.

"I guess that's it for today," Yukimura gave Sanada "the look" and the latter nodded.

"Everyone! Gather up!"

All of the tennis club members and regulars stood up together in front of the two.

"Keep on practicing and improving your skills," Yukimura said. "As for the regulars, you should not let yourselves be injured for the upcoming tournaments. Follow the menu Sanada has provided. That's all; tennis practice is dismissed!"

"Yes, buchou!" everyone replied in unison.

---

"That was a very boring practice, puri!" Niou stretched out his arms in mid air as he yawned. He was the first one to finish packing up things in the tennis club.

"How come it was boring, then?" Marui, with underlying annoyance on his tone of voice, asked.

"I played with you, that's why. You were so boring, piyo!" Niou snickered.

"Mind repeating that again, you good-for-nothing trickster!?" Marui gritted his teeth, anger fuming in his eyes.

"Oi, oi! Stop fighting, you two!" Yagyuu was stopping the two from yet another bickering.

Once again, the smirking petenshi had a winning victory against the irate ball of fat.

"Let's go home, buchou! I'm hungry!!!!" Akaya winced.

Yukimura pat his head and smiled. "Wait a little more, Kirihara. Kuwahara will offer you his sandwich, for now. Nee, Kuwahara?

Jackal froze. He knew what will happen when doesn't surrender his beloved sandwich to the captain. How come he knows he's bringing one everyday!?

"Y-Yes, Yukimura."

Akaya happily ate the sandwich like a little sandwich while Jackal was sulking in one corner. When everyone was done, they left the clubroom and Sanada locked the door.

When they were out of the school, Sanada suddenly saw a familiar person that stood by the gate of the school. Could it be?

---

"Sanada-kun! Ah-- oops!" Yukari was about to approach Sanada when she saw Yukimura and the others with him. "This isn't a good time.."

She lowered her head and went to the opposite direction where Sanada and his teammates were heading to.

"I guess this isn't the best time to walk together with him," she thought, feeling her heart very lonely for the first time. "I just want to be with Sanada-kun while the stars shine before us. I just want to know him more. I just.. oh well, I am just nothing, anyway. I am just Yukari, for God's sake! That marriage plan shouldn't be there at the first place! I hate it! I hate it!"

Yukari was apparently too busy pondering about her thoughts that she didn't mind where her feet would bring her to. When she was finally out of her reveries, she found out that she was.. lost. Hopelessly lost.

The young lady gaped at the surroundings before her. Where in Kanagawa is she!?

Yukari looked around to know where she is, but to no avail. She was with Sanada this morning and he was the one who knows where his home is, not her! "It's my fault, anyway. I didn't even look around when we were walking to school that's why I don't remember a thing!"

She was caught in a crowd of people, lost and alone. Yukari sighed and continued to think. Where should she start, by the way? It's a vast city that stood before her!

"Wait, wait! I should walk around, too. Being stuck in here will do nothing great for me."

Yukari traipsed around the place, the sparkling city lights reflecting on her bright eyes. She has never seen so many lights her whole life, and was awed by the majestic view. Forgetting the situation where she's caught in, she walked on dreamily, gazing at the lights that blend beautifully with the misty blue sky. The hues that met together fascinated her; Yukari was beaming widely at the sky. It was such a beautiful night, yet there was no one by her side except the frosty air that cuddled her chilly hands.

"Hey missy, want company?"

A huge hand rapidly grabbed Yukari's right arm as she turned around to see the person. Her eyes widened.

The pervert gave a smug smile at her, "Ooh, your arms are cold. Shall we warm up?"

Yukari bit her lips in rage as she tried to escape the man, but to no avail.

"A fighter, eh? I like that," the man teased her.

"Ugh! Let go!" now, both of Yukari's arms were held by the pervert. "Let go, you ugly looking geezer!"

"What!?" Yukari felt scared when the man glared at him with eyes that can kill. "Why you!?"

He let go of her other arm as he clenched his fist to punch her. "That's no good for you, missy!"

Yukari closed her eyes.

BOOOOSH!!!!!!

After a few seconds passed, Yukari wondered why she didn't feel any sensation of hurt when she was about to be.. punched by a pervert. Opening her eyes, she saw the man lying on the floor, his face all smacked up. Beside him was a tennis ball.

"A.. tennis ball!??" Yukari thought.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Yukari heard a recognizable voice said. That voice belongs to..

"Sanada...kun?" Yukari turned around and saw him, holding a tennis racket.

He glared at her and dragged Yukari by her arm. "Let's go home," he brusquely.

Yukari knew he was angry, annoyed and pissed off at her. Nevertheless, she was thankful that he saved him.

---

Sanada and Yukari (who was still dragged by her arm) were now midway towards the former's home.

"You know you're hopeless. You shouldn't defend yourself." he told her coldly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sanada-kun. I.. was used to defend myself without any help."

He paused. "Hn.."

After silence had ceased to exist between them, Sanada heard somebody sniffing. Of course there were only two of them there, so it had to be the girl.

Sanada looked at her and was surprised to see Yukari.. crying. His grip on her arm weakened.

Yukari, her eyes full of tears, looked at Sanada. "Ano.. Sanada-kun, thank you very much."

"Why are you crying?" Sanada asked as he looked away from her.

"Oh!" Yukari wiped her eyes while smiling. "I'm sorry.. I was just happy, very happy... that you saved me. This was the first time in my life someone else had helped me get out of trouble. I.. I want to thank you Sanada-kun.. that you came there. I know you only saved me because you felt obliged to, but I'm still glad you did. Even if you don't care about me, you came. I'm grateful.. thank you, Sanada-kun."

Sanada's felt his heart beating slowly, his eyes unable to look at her. "She.. always defended herself without any help? Maybe it was because of that she did not ask for any help when she knew there was no hope for her."

"You," Sanada told Yukari, his eyes finally meeting hers, "Don't always act as if you can do it all by yourself." he frowned at her, but Yukari felt no anger from his stare. Still crying, she smiled sweetly at him. "Y-yes.. thank you, Sanada-kun."

Sanada hid again his eyes under his cap as Yukari giggled at him. He held her arm once again, more tightly this time. "This girl is hopeless when she's all by herself. She needs.. me." he thought.

"Ano.. Sanada-kun, I can walk, you know, hehe.." Yukari cracked a nervous smile at Sanada.

The emperor smirked secretly as he continued dragging her more swiftly, this time. "If you only knew how my parents would be angry at me that I went home this late. If you only knew.. that you refrained me from going anywhere but to where you are."

---

**A/N:** Again, this chapter was not written the way I wanted it to be, so I fail. I am dearly sorry, readers! I was developing ideas for chapters four to five in my mind that I left chapter three on its own, unfortunately. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you also for the reviews. Please keep them coming so that I'll have the motivation to work on this. I didn't even have time to proofread this. I apologize. -_-')

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Just The Two Of Us

**Chapter 4: Just The Two Of Us**

**Disclaimer: **Prince Of Tennis and its characters belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

---

"WHAT!?" The soon-to-be-couple blurted out. Sanada was too shocked that he lost his composure.

"Fufufufu! Don't worry, we'll be back soon," his father said. "We're just going to visit your Genryuuchi-niisan , that's why we're going to leave the two of you alone here for sometime."

Sanada glared at his parents, knowing that they had a plan being cooked in their minds. He would love to hit his head against the wall and lose consciousness right that damn minute. Of course, that isn't something Sanada Genichirou would normally do, so the poor vice-captain just left his parents, and locked up in his room. He really wanted to thank the person who discovered aspirin.

"Oh my, did our son had a bad day today?" Sanada's mother asked, pretending to be worried.

"Ah.. eh, I don't think so, Sanada-san.." Yukari said.

"We'll be leaving our son in your hands then! By the way, you can just call me 'okaa-san', okay?"

Sanada's mother was about to open the door when Yukari reached for her shoulder. "Ano.. Okaa-san!"

"Huh?"

"Uh.. what is Genichirou-kun's favorite food?"

"Ah~! It's nameko mushroom miso soup.. why?" Sanada's mother asked.

"I.. uh.. want to cook something for your son," Yukari fidgeted her fingers, a hue of red painted on her cheeks.

"That is good to hear! Everything you need is in the kitchen, dear. Take good care."

"Have a good trip!" Yukari waved to Sanada's parents as they left the house.

"Now.. to the kitchen!"

---

Sanada couldn't concentrate on practicing calligraphy. Everything that happened today was terribly distracting him.

"A stroke to the left.. and.. urgh!" Sanada threw away the brush. He shook his head. "Why do they have to leave the two of us alone here!?" he glared at the innocent wall that stood in front of him. He crossed his arms and thought of something better to do. Homework? Kendo? Tennis--

Sanada smelled something familiar to his senses. His face lightened up a bit as he remembered where that pungent scent comes from..

Sanada decided to look down and see what's in the kitchen. He opened the door and went downstairs, the aroma getting stronger little by little. As he entered the kitchen and saw what was on the table, his prediction was affirmative.

"Nameko.. mushroom miso soup?" he uttered.

The other person who was on the kitchen flailed. Sanada saw Yukari, who stood there and was preparing two plates for them. He could tell she was deeply startled by his presence. "Ano.. Sanada-kun?"

He glared at her. "Did you cook that?"

Yukari nodded, her hands trembling with nervousness. "Here comes the judge!" she thought.

"I'm a bit skeptical about this," Sanada stated in his mind. He had never tasted a nameko mushroom miso soup made by another person other than his mother in his entire life. This was something new..

"Sanada-kun..?"

"Hn," he came to sit with her on the table. Yukari gulped.

Sanada got himself a bowl of rice and the soup. He took a deep breath as he let a spoonful of soup into his mouth. He chewed the mushroom carefully, his tastebuds lounging on the warm soup.

Yukari was observing his reaction all along. She wasn't expecting any wild reaction or declaration of pure happiness from Sanada, but she hopes everything goes well. After his first try, Sanada's expression remained the same until he finished his meal . Sanada wiped his mouth as he neatly cleaned up his plate and bowl. He looked at the bowl then at Yukari.

"This.. tastes good."

A sweet smile was slowly drawn into Yukari's lips as she heard Sanada's statement. "T-thank you, Sanada-kun!"

Sanada stood up and left the kitchen without any word after that. Yukari, on the other hand, happily washed the dishes and was humming to herself.

---

"Ah, is that it? Okay, then. Bye."

Sanada was now gearing for the evening practice at Rikkaidai tennis club, after receiving the phone call from Yukimura. They must not slack off now that Nationals are a few weeks away!

Then, he heard it. The sound of falling and breaking on the floor.

"Tsk."

He went to the kitchen, only to see Yukari picking up the pieces of broken glass one by one.

"Hey, don't--"

"Owie!" It's too late to remind her.

Yukari's right index finger was now bleeding. She sighed and was about to look for the first-aid kit when she saw Sanada standing by the kitchen door. Her mouth gaped open.

Sanada, on the other hand, approached her and glared at the pieces of the glass that were scattered on the floor. "What is this?"

Yukari lowered her head and apologized, "I-I'm sorry, Sanada-kun! It was my fault. I was too careless and--"

"Too late." He stared austerely at Yukari.

"I'm sorry.." she continued to look down, blood continuously dripping from her finger.

Suddenly, Sanada took Yukari's hand and he let her bleeding finger in his mouth. Yukari froze. Her heart started to beat rapidly and heat started to rush on her face, painting her cheeks deep red. "Wha.. what is Sanada-kun doing!?"

Sanada's gaze was intensely fixed at Yukari's finger as his eyes were softly staring at it. He was holding her hand, too. Yukari was breathing heavily.. gasping for air. She looked at his very handsome face and iridescent brown eyes. Oh, how a magnificent being he is! She was so far from him.

At last, Sanada finally let go of her and stood up. "Tarundoru. Don't ever pick up broken glass by hands." he ordered.

"Yes," Yukari replied, her voice crumbling weakly.

"There's also a separate room for you upstairs. The room next to mine. I will be going out tonight, so take care of the house," the stoic vice-captain added.

Yukari nodded. Afterwards, Sanada went out. Yukari followed him until he was out of sight from the door. She sighed.

"Sanada-kun.. thank you.."

---

"Ugh.. my head.. hurts," Sanada slowly opened his eyes. He remembered the dreadful tennis practice that lasted until midnight. He felt his muscles become sore and his head started to throb once again.

He looked beside his bed to find nothing but a bunch of pillows. Yukari slept on the other room, so he was all by himself. Sanada was half relieved.. half sad? He shrugged it all off. "I'm thinking random things again," he said to himself. "There's school and morning practice today.. I shouldn't slack off!"

He decided to eat breakfast first since his stomach was growling and he needed to replenish his energy. Sanada went to the kitchen and saw Japanese-style breakfast on the table. He smiled a bit, knowing it was Yukari who did it. Sanada looked around to spot the clumsy female, but she was nowhere in sight. He dismissed it as he sat on the dining table to have his meal done.

"Itadakimasu!"

After a few minutes, the Rikkai emperor finished eating breakfast and headed for the bathroom. He wasn't able to see Yukari this morning. Where is that girl?

"Never mind, I'll find her later."

Sanada grabbed his towel and started undressing when he entered the bathroom. He opened the shower curtain as he was starting to remove his pajama pants when...

"A.. Azume!?"

Oh no, Sanada's eyes were forever scarred. Hopelessly scarred. He saw Yukari in all her naked glory. "So.. she was taking a shower all along.."

Thank goodness he still had his pants on. His eyes were stuck on hers.

"Sa-Sanada.. kun!??" She blinked, unable to continue.

Before something more terrible happens (like being punched on the face), Sanada closed the shower curtain and hurriedly walked outside. He was horribly blushing.

"Hurry up with the shower!" was all that Sanada could say.

---

Trying to remove the previously unfortunate incident in his life, Sanada put up his blazer on and fixed his hair. This time his necktie is on!

Satisfied with his reflection on the mirror, the young man went downstairs and saw Yukari waiting for him. Sanada had such great power over concentration that he didn't jerk at the sight of her.

"Let's go," he said.

Yukari trailed after him, unable to look straight at his face. "Perhaps she was ashamed.." Sanada thought. Oh, you! Of course she was!

Yukari was also trying to get what happened this morning out of her mind. "This man in front of me.. saw.. my.. urgh!!" she tilted her head to the side, erasing the terrible memories at the shower. "Oh, wait," Yukari thought. "Shouldn't I be remembering the directions to Rikkaidai?" She looked around, observing the surroundings. She did not notice that there was a post ahead. As she looked in front of her, she hit her head on the post. Pure clumsiness.

"Owie, owie!" Yukari poked her nose. Sanada looked back at her, "Tarundoru!"

"Eek!" Yukari shrieked. "I'm sorry!"

---

**A/N:** Was the ending too abrupt? Was it boring? I'm sorry, my dear readers!! TT__TT) This is a cliffhanger, because I'm out of time and I want to.. do a cliffhanger! Fufufufu~ suggestions are loved.

I would also like to take this opportunity to thank the following reviewers/readers: Ansonozaki, Ahotep, EuliaGal, Jigokunooujo, Judge Claude Frollo, panda20, Harlett, xpanda-boox and Sokkergurl! Please keep on reading this fic! :DD *Gives cookies to the people mentioned*

**What's on chapter 5:** Someone's going to get a fever! A secret is going to be revealed!? Yukari gets a new friend! There are going to be unexpected visitors in the house.. what will happen to Sanada and Yukari? Next is entitled "Under the umbrella"!

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
